Seaglass
by AdMortem
Summary: Aislinn never expected to be reaped for the games. When she is, it's a surprise to all, including her District 4 Partner. 38th Hunger Games. T for Hunger Games, violence, and a small bit of not-really swearing. Umm... R&R! 3
1. Goodmorning, D4!

**AN: Hey! This is my story, and.. yeah. I'll try to post like every other day/every three days, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review! Thankssss 3**

"ASHHHH!" I wake up to hear my younger sister, Araxie, screaming my name. Running over to her bed, I brush her hair away from her forehead.

"Calm down, baby," I murmur quietly. "I'm right here, everything's fine." Her light green eyes open slowly, calming down once she sees me.

"I- I had a dream," her voice, usually so vibrant and loud, is quiet and meek. "You were reaped, and you went away, and—and—" she cuts off, burying her head against my shoulder.

"It's okay, hun," I say, rocking her back and forth. "I'm right here, and everything's going to be fine"

I rock her until she falls back asleep, and get up, dressing quickly. Since it's the reaping day, I pull on a short, light pink dress, and pull my dirty-blonde hair back with a ribbon. My one pair of shoes, black dance flats, complete my outfit, and I lay out breakfast for the others, toast and jam, and just grab some water. I'm too nervous to eat anyway.

At 16, I'm the only person in my family to be eligible for the reaping. Araxie, at 9, is too young, and my brother, Paul, is now 19, safe for the first year. My other sister, Morgan, is now 21, and pregnant, living with her boyfriend. My parents were crushed when she moved out so young, but she's a whore. I don't miss her.

I leave the house quietly, heading over to the beach. It's only 6, but it's already sunny and humid out. Most days, I'd be at Jace's already, or he'd be at mine, and we'd be going off to the beach by 7. He, at 17, works on the boats, fishing. I spend my working days painting and preparing the boats. On our days off, we like to go fishing and swim. We're all water babies-the ocean is our home, not this land we're near.

Jogging over to the beach, I'm interrupted by my friend, Rylla, jumping on my back.

"AIIIISSSLIIIN!" She shrieks, pulling me down onto the sand-covered floor. Giggling hysterically, she pokes my stomach. "Hi!"

I laugh with her, surprised at her joy. Since she has to take tesserae, usually on reaping day she's more withdrawn. Everyone changes, though.

"Are you ready for today?" I ask without thinking, and she withdraws a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so. Nervous, of course. Are you?"

"Well of course I am, it's the reaping. But everything will be fine, you'll see. Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? We're having salmon. Your favorite" I poke her stomach, hoping it'll be okay with Mom and Dad. Jace is coming over, and so are Morgan and her boyfriend. We're one of the better off families in the district, so we aren't hungry, but we do ration our food. That's all Dad's fault, though- he grew up poor, and only by luck ended up running a large group of fishing boats. Mom works in a fancy boutique, and was raised by shopkeepers, so she's more used to luxury.

"Will Paul be there?" she asks, blushing slightly.

"Why? Are you gonna FINALLY ask him out?" I tease, watching her turn redder by the minute, starting to match her hair. She's had a crush on my brother for as long as I can remember, despite the fact that I've never even seen him notice her. Sucks for her, but it would be so awkward if they started dating.

"No, just…curious" she starts to defend, then sighs. "Sure, I'll come. Now get up, we're going SHOPPING!"

I stare at her, dumbfounded. Shopping? What?

She giggles again. "Yeah, I know. But I want to, so lets go!"

I give up, and walk with her to the antique store. Run by a past victor, Jessyca, it's a nice place. It's also not expensive—it's not like she needs the money!

"Hello, girls!" She says brightly. "What brings you here…today?" She falters a bit, remembering how, a long time ago, she was once our age, and reaped.

"Just wanted to look around, maybe get a little toy for my brother-it's his first reaping," Rylla explains, smiling at her.

"Oh, that's sweet," Jessyca smiles at Rylla. "Toys are over in the left room," she adds on, then turns to me. "And you? What're you looking for?"

"Nothing specific, just looking really," I smile at her. "Maybe if I can find something for my little sister- she's worried about me"

"Ah, for the reaping. Well, toys are over there… and I think I have a very nice ring, you might like it," she hesitates for a second, and then pulls over a little green box. Opening it, she shows me what's inside- a ring, made of what looked like sea glass. It was dark greenish-blue, and had a small pearl attached at the top.

When I see it, I can't help myself. A little gasp comes out of my throat, and Jessyca smiles knowingly. "I thought so. Here you go," she passes it over to me, and I hold it carefully.

"How-how much is it?" I ask, turning it over in my hands.

"Free. A present," she smiles again at me, before noticing the time. "Now you girls must get going, the reaping starts in half an hour!"

Thanking her profusely, I grab Rylla and we run out, down to the middle of the town. Being in District 4, we have plenty of money, and we live in quite a nice place. Many of us secretly train for the games, and if we don't, well we're still fit.

We run into the square, registering quickly and joining our age group. I see Jace for a second, with the 17-year-old boys. I raise a hand at him, and he grins back at me. We're both interrupted, however, by Volumnia Thorne, our escort.

She toddles over to the front of the stage, wearing a bright blue mini dress that poofs out at the waist, ending only a few inches lower. Leopard print, magenta leggings that match her magenta hair offset the dress. Her makeup is bright blue, with red lips, and she's teetering in 8-inch gold heels. You can see some of the people in the town noticeably gag at her appearance—I mean, she looks like a nut.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman!" She squeaks in her silly accent. "And welcome to the 38th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor!"


	2. Leaving Home

**AN: So, this chapter's kinda short, but I finished it and wanted to upload it! Surprise! The next ones a lot longer... trust me :) Thank you all for such kind reviews, even though it's been like... a few hours o.o eep.  
****Oh, and message me any names, please and THANK YOU! 3**

Volumnia talks for a couple more minutes, unaware of everyone's annoyance. Finally, she finishes her speech and totters over to the first bowl.

"Ladies first!" She trills, and pulls out a slip. Before she calls out the name, I smile at Araxie, who's staring at me desperately.

_See? Everything will be fine_, I think to myself. Some poor girl will be reaped, I'll have to watch her and the boy in the games, and life will go on.

"Aislinn Fathom!" She calls out, and waits for a few seconds. "Aislinn? Where are you?" She laughs nervously, while I watch her blankly. All the kids around me back up slightly, staring at me.

I probably would've stayed there forever, but Rylla was quick to help me.

"Go," she whispered, prodding me gently. "And stay bright, happy, confident. You can do this," she added on, shoving me forward. I glance back desperately at her, but she just motions me forward.

Turning around, the Peacekeepers surround me but I shrug them off. Marching quickly up the stairs, soon I'm next to Volumnia, who smiles at me.

"Welcome, Aislinn," she says quickly before heading over to the other bowl. "And now, for the boys!" She rummages around quickly before pulling out a little slip. "Jace Kelp!" she calls out, and I freeze.

She…she just called Jace. Out of hundreds of slips, we were both called on the same day. How does that even happen?

I look surprised for a second, but quickly smile and try to look in control. After all, I am on cameras.

Jace, to my delight, seems to recognize that he can't freak out, and strides to the stage quickly. Smiling briefly at me, he glowers down at the audience.

"And now I have the pleasure of introducing you to this years tributes, Aislinn Fathom and Jace Kelp! Tributes, please shake hands," she smiles at us encouragingly, hoping that we don't embarrass her. I put forth my hand, but Jace hugs me, not caring that we're on camera.

"I'm so sorry A. This'll be okay," he whispers quickly before letting me go, and resuming his façade.

The crowd claps halfheartedly as we're led off stage by a group of Peacekeepers. All too soon, we reach the Mayor's Office and are separated for our family to visit us.

Araxie rushes in first, closely followed by Paul, Morgan, her boyfriend, and my parents.

"ASH! How could this happen? Didn't you say you were safe? I need you to come home! I love you Ash don't leave us!" Araxie wails, lying across my lap.

Smiling tightly at her, I pull her into a hug. "It'll be okay, baby. I'll be home before you know it," Once she smiles slightly and resumes crying into my neck, I look up at my parents. "Okay, now listen. I know you can handle everything back home, don't worry about me. Make sure Araxie's okay, and Jace's family. They're more dependent on him. And… I love you all," My breath hitches in my throat once I stop.

"We love you too, and we can't wait to see you back home, our little victor," everyone smiles at me, starting to cry.

I rush in to hug them, but all too soon we're interrupted by the Peacekeepers. They take my family outside, and I wave at them, collapsing onto the couch.

"Aislinn!" Rylla screams, running into the room and hugging me.

"It'll be okay," I whisper, pressing my lips together tightly. "I'll be home in no time, hopefully."

Rylla smiles at me, still sobbing. "You better, my birthday's coming up soon and I can't celebrate it without my best friend there."

I hug her again once more before the Peacekeepers shove her out, too. I'm left in the room, pacing it and trying to make sure I still look presentable.

Before we leave District 4, a group of my friends come in to wish me luck and say goodbye. Once they leave, however, Jace and I are brought onto the train. I can tell that he's been crying, but only by the slight compression of his lips, no one else should have noticed. We board the train, and turn around to wave goodbye to our home, our family, and our friends.


	3. The Train Ride

**AN: Hey guys, here's the third chapter. Umm, I hope you like it, Please REVIEWW! And names (: Umm... I hope I can post tomorrow, if not it'll be until Tuesday Dx. Enjoy! 3**

Once on the train, our mentors call a little meeting in the dining room. Sitting down, I look around the table. Next to me is Jace, then there's Alex, the male mentor, Jessyca, and Volumnia.

"So, are you two excited?" Volumnia asks with a huge smile, looking between Jace and I

"Are you effing kidding me?" Jace asks, while I just look at her with a blank stare. Did she really just ask that?

Volumnia's smile wavers and drops, and she looks down and starts to reapply her makeup. Okay then… well she's crazy.

Alex turns to us. "So, you're this years batch," he murmurs, looking at first me, then Jace, then at our linked hands. "Oh, god," he asks, his face paling. "Please tell me you aren't dating."

Jace and I both stare at him, horrified. "What… why would you even think that?" he asks.

"Yeah, no offense, but eww? He's like my brother."

Jessyca laughs and, after a minute, Alex joins in. "It's just, you two were holding hands," he explains eventually.

"Oh…" I say, looking down at our hands. "Well, we aren't dating. But we're best friends, and been friends since we were babies."

"Well, at least they aren't dating?" Jessyca sighs. "Look, guys, I know you're probably in shock right now, but you're going into the Hunger Games. At least one of you is going to die. So you may wanna try and work things out in the next week, or it's going to be really awkward."

Jace turns to me, and I sigh. "I just wish… I wish there was something we could do. Some way to change the rules."

"Well, there isn't." Alex adds in bluntly. "Get over it, get your heads around it. We're going to the Capitol, and tomorrow you're being prepped and doing the chariot rides. Four days after that, you're getting your scores. A week from today, you're going to be standing at the Cornucopia, fighting for your life."

There's an awkward pause after that. I look between Jace, Alex, and Jessyca, thinking of how much that's true. I'm going to be in an arena, killing children, in a week. How will I deal with that? Even if I win, how will I cope? How can I live without my best friend?

A few tears start to run down my cheeks, and Jace pulls me into a hug. Alex and Jessyca look on, slightly awkward.

"Well, dinners here!" Volumnia chirps as two Avoxes bring in our meals. "Everyone dig in!"

We serve ourselves and start to eat, not really talking much at first. However, probed by Jessyca and Volumnia, we start talking about District 4. Jace and I talk about what we do, how we live, our lives, everything we can think of. We don't mention our skills, or anything relating to the Games.

By the time dinners over, the Reapings are about to start. We all settle in on the couch, Jace and I pressed together with my head on his shoulder. We can tell that this makes Alex uncomfortable and Volumnia tear up, but I'm really past caring. I was just picked to play in a twisted game where children kill each other; I'm not going to abandon my only friend. Volumnia turns on the television, and we begin to watch.

We're all quiet as President Snow gives a speech, and then the screen flashes to District 1. A volunteer quickly replaces their tribute, a 13-year-old girl. She looks to be about 17, with a good six inches on my 5'3. Her brown hair is chopped off at her chin, but fashionably. She's quite pretty, though she looks very confident and dangerous too. The male is utterly boring, average height, looks, and strength. He's reaped from the 15 year olds, and doesn't change one bit of expression. Either he's too weak to join us Careers, or he's hiding his talents.

Two produces the two expected volunteers- a very muscular guy, with black hair and olive skin. What scares me, however, is his eyes. They look crazed and dangerous already, like he's going to bash in his escort's head with her microphone. The girl is also muscular, with matching black hair and dark, mysterious eyes. She smirks at the camera, totally in control.

Three's reapings seem to take forever, but that's probably because I'm so anxious. A pale, malnourished girl is reaped, and a twelve year old boy. You can practically feel everyone's sadness-it's so horrible when children so young are chosen.

But eventually, it ends and we're up to us. District 4. First, I'm called, and after the initial delay, everything's normal. One of the announcers comments on how "feisty" I am for shrugging off Peacekeepers, but at least I don't look weak. On stage, I'm smiling, and seem powerful. When Jace is called, he appears calm when he walks up. When we hug, though, you can hear and see everyone's confusion. I don't think tributes have hugged since…ever. At least not on stage, not at the Reapings. All the announcers are discussing this, wondering what's going on—were we dating? The Star-Crossed Lovers of Disctrict 4?

However, they won't be discussing everything until the overview later on, so they go on to District 5. A weak-looking 15-year-old girl is picked, and the boy starts crying on stage. He's definitely dying early on, there's no way he'll make it.

The rest of the districts continue on, average and boring people reaped for everything. A few people stand out, but none that would join us Careers. A twelve-year-old girl, who looks like the wind could blow her away, is reaped from 9. The boy from 12 has a useless arm. The girl from 7 looks huge, and muscular, but she's also quite ugly and possibly dumb.

After the reapings, we pause the TV to discuss what we saw. Everyone agrees that we should join the Careers—since we're District 4 it won't be hard, but every so often one of the Careers chooses not to be in the alliance. It's a stupid idea though, and they're usually hunted down first.

So that's our plan- Jace and I will join District 2, and the District 1 girl. The boy we're unsure about.

After we figure this out, we turn back on the TV and watch the interviews. Traditionally, after the reapings air, the announcers meet together with some of the Gamemakers, and talk about this year's Games, the tributes, all that stuff. Surprisingly, when we turn on the TV, we're brought up almost immediately.

"So, what do you think about those District 4 tributes?" Blake Wood asks everyone else. "Cause I think I was feeling the love in there!"

I blush slightly, but keep watching as Leticia Thorne, a Gamemaker, replies.

"I don't know, BeeBee. They seemed pretty…close. It's going to be interesting, to say the least."

Oryan Flickerman, the man who would be interviewing us and hosts the games, leaned forward. "Maybe this year, we'll have a unique storyline. The Star-Crossed Lovers…" he sighs. "So romantic."

Blake laughs. "Romantic AND tragic- the perfect combination!"

"Most definitely!" Leticia squeals. "And I can't wait to see how they both train- the deadly duo."

"Well, they'll probably score high, and form the usual alliance between 1, 2, and 4. Though, did you notice…" and so it goes on, switching topics. Jace and I stare forward, avoiding looking at each other, but Alex turns off the TV.

"Okay guys, thankfully no one seems to think this is bad. You have two options—you can both play it off as people wanting comfort, which will make you seem weak and possibly lose sponsors," he begins.

"Or, you can do what the Capitol wants," Jessyca interrupts him, earning a glare. "They seem fond of the idea of you two being in love, and it's already creating a big buzz. If you guys keep it up, you'll get more sponsors."

Jace is already nodding slowly, thinking the idea over, but I can't accept it. "But what about at the end? If we both survive to the end, what do we do?"

Alex sighs. "Hopefully the Gamemakers will let two of you live. Doubtful, but possible. More likely, break it off by the final 5, and go your separate ways."

"And if we're the final two?" Jace asks quietly.

Alex looks at us steadily. "Only one can survive. You'll have to fight."


	4. Late Night Talks

**AN: Thanks everyone, especially Leafstem, for reading and reviewing. I really have a lot of fun writing this (: You should tell your friends to read it, and have them review it too! Love you all! 3  
****PS: Roche is Row-shay.**

After we finished talking, Volumnia stood up and clapped her hands.

"Well, we've been talking long enough, time for bed!" She squealed. "Goodnight, tomorrow we'll eat breakfast, plan, and should arrive at the Capitol at about one. Oh, you'll just love it there! Everything's so beautiful, and neat, and simply superb! We have all the latest…" and on and on it went. Normally, I'd be polite, but I was done. Looking at everyone else, I decided I needed to cut in.

"That's great, Volumnia, but I'm feeling really sleepy. Can you tell us about everything tomorrow?" I smile at her sweetly, yawning slightly. _Man, am I laying it on thick_, I think to myself.

Volumnia doesn't seem to think so, and she immediately stops talking. "Oh, of course!" she trills. "Good night, see you in the morning!" She runs down to her room.

"Okay, so you both know where your rooms are?" Jessyca asks. Once we nod, she smiles. "Great. Goodnight!"

"Night," Jace and I chorus back, and we leave toward our rooms. Once I get inside my room, I flop onto the bed and think.

How did this all happen? This morning, not too long ago, I was comforting Araxie, telling her I wouldn't be reaped, no way. Now, I'm sitting on a train, awaiting my death.

No, not my death. Just the place where I'm fighting for my life. I have to stay positive about this; I have to believe I can survive. I WILL survive.

I'm in the middle of giving myself a pep speech when someone knocks on my door. Startled, I fall off my bed, making a loud _thump_ noise. I heard laughter on the other side of the door, and flung it open.

"Hey there," Jace laughed at me. Scowling, I leaned against the doorframe.

He took in my expression and immediately reverted into his quieter shell. "Um, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I just wanted to hang out, and talk, cause. yeah" I stare at him for another second before laughing.

"Yeah no, it's fine. I just wanted to scare you, stupid." Smirking, I let him in, shutting the door after him. "So what's up?"

He lies down across my bed, perfectly comfortable. "Well, it's just been a…difficult day, so I figured maybe you'd wanna talk?"

I laugh. "Difficult? That's one way to say it."

He grins at me. "I never said I was good with words! You're the smart one."

Grinning back at him, I stick out my tongue. "That's why you love me!"  
"Well, that and you're the only normal person around here," he shoots back.

I stop smiling and bite my lip. "What're we gonna do?" I ask.

"About? The games? Volumnia's horrible makeup? What?"

"Us," I take a deep breath. "The Capitol thinks we're… dating. And they want us too, and if we do we might get more sponsors. At the same time, what're people back home going to think? Then again, if we do convince everyone, maybe they'll change the rules? And of course, what if we both win? Would we have to stay 'together'? Or if they want us to kiss? No offense, but that'd be like kissing my brother. But not cause you aren't related to me." I trail off, staring at the comforter.

Jace leans forward and holds my chin up. "Aislinn. Ash. It'll be fine. Trust me… we'll do what we have to, to stay alive. If we have to date, well…" he smirks at me. "It won't be that horrible? I'm hot, and you aren't that bad looking."

I smack his shoulder. "Jace! Shut up."

He laughs. "And there, now you're back to normal."

I wrinkle my nose. "Silly duck, I'm never normal."

He opens his mouth to respond, but the door opens suddenly. We both look up to see Volumnia standing in the doorway, wearing no makeup, and looking horrified.

"Aislinn! Jace!" she shrieks. "How- how could you even think- to break my trust- what were you even DOING?"

I look at her, confused, before noticing that somehow we ended up with Jace lying on my bed, with me lying sideways, my head on his stomach.

"Volumnia, chill. We were just—" Jace begins, sitting up as I do, but she obviously doesn't care.

"Breaking my trust is all! Now, Jace—OUT! I'm locking you both in for the night," she glowers at me, and shoos him out. Laughing, I shut the door after it and hear it lock.

I quickly change into pajamas and crawl into bed. Since it's so late, I figured that I should go to sleep quickly. Unlike before, I'm able to fall right asleep, and don't wake up until late the next morning.

The next morning, I wake up slowly to sunshine through my window. Unlike at home, where I wake up around dawn, I slept in. I check the clock by my bed, and realize I really did sleep a lot—it's almost 9!

I get out of bed and decide to tackle their showers. Unlike at home, where the ocean cleans us, this shower had hundreds of buttons, and by the time I'm done, I smell like a garden. Stepping out, I stare at the black box by the mat. I'm supposed to step on the mat, put my hand on the box, and it will dry my skin and hair. Shrugging, I try it. Not only does it dry my hair, it also untangles and brushes it. Cool.

I quickly braid my hair into a fishtail braid, the traditional District 4 braid. Pulling on a pair of black shorts made of some stretchy material and a flowing teal shirt, I head down to the dining room, joining Jessyca and Jace.

"Hey," Jessyca greets me. "Sleep well?"

Laughing slightly, I nod. "Once Volumnia kicked Jace out of my room." I smirk as she shakes her head.

"Speaking of, where is Volumnia?" Jace asks.

"She's on the phone," Jessyca replies, rolling her eyes. "But please, eat. There's plenty of food, you two need to fill up.

We all nod grimly at this. It's a good idea to fill up before the Games, gain a few extra pounds. We'll all need the padding, since very few victors come through the games still huge and heavy, and those are usually the insane, muscular guys.

I reach for a plate and view the table carefully. Eggs, toast, muffins, pancakes, soup, rolls, bacon, hash browns, pastries, the list goes on and on. I eventually decide on eggs, a muffin, and a small piece of the pastry. I also get a hot chocolate. Back home, since we were pretty wealthy I got to try hot chocolate once. It was amazing.

I eat, as Jace finishes his eggs, bacon, and roll. He chose to have orange juice, of which I took a sip. Jessyca had a smaller breakfast, but then again, she's not trying to gain weight and strength.

"So," she eventually asks. "What's up with you and Jace? Are you two going to fake it for the Capitol or not, or are you actually together."

"We're just best friends," I explain.

"And yeah, we're going to fake dating. Maybe gain some sponsors, or even change the rules." Jace grins, forever optimistic.

"Or maybe, our love will end the games and unicorns will fly!" I laugh, and he even joins in.

Jessyca smiles at us. "Alex and I will try our best, we promise."

All of a sudden, we're interrupted by Volumnia walking in. "Okay guys, we're going to be there in about an hour or two! How was breakfast?"

"Good," Jace and I chorus. She looks at us for a minute, and then asks another question.

"Not to be rude, but you two need to stay in your own rooms at night. We can't leave you alone; you could do ANYTHING!" She wrinkles her nose slightly, obviously offended by the very idea. "And that wouldn't be right."

Laughing, I smile at her. "Don't worry, we were just talking. And weren't you going to tell us more about the Capitol?" I ask, trying to distract her.

It works, and she starts talking again about how amazing the Capitol is.

Yeah, right. As if a government led by some evil, heartless bastard (namely, President Roche) that sends children to fight to their death is amazing. I really hate the Capitol sometimes.


	5. Chariots? Nah, Horses are Cool

**AN: Whoohoo! Another chapter! I'm on a ROLL! Thank you all for reading and reviewing-  
tr1xx777: I know, thanks for pointing it out, but it's going in a MUCH different direction... mwahaha. There is a "romance", though, because...well they're friends. They're, like, in lesbians with eachother. (Scott Pilgrim joke)  
RapunzelandEugene4ever: She's supposed to be, in my mind I always picture her as this annoying lady with the voice of my "Life" class. Like, nails on blackboard.  
Everyone else: I loooove you. I need to sleep. R&R, guys! 3**

Volumnia talks for about forty minutes, rambling about how amazing the Capitol is. While she talks, I daydream, and start planning my tactics. I never got to really talk to Jessyca and Alex, but it's okay. I will later today, I have to.

Jessyca excuses herself after about ten minutes, so it's just Jace, Volumnia, and I. While she talks, I see Jace give me a couple of dirty looks. I don't blame him, I basically roped him into listening to Volumnia blather on and on.

After a while, she begins to wind down, and Jace takes his exit.

"Hey, Volumnia, this was really…interesting, but I have to go get ready to go, and maybe talk strategy." He says, smiling at her. "After all, soon we'll be reaching the Capitol."

"Of course!" She agrees immediately. "Go get ready, both of you."

Jace and I immediately flee to our rooms, getting ready. I pull on a nice, seafoam green dress, and a pair of black flats. Of course, I wore my ring. I never took it off, except to sleep.

Once the train pulls in, Jace and I decide we're going to do something a bit different. Instead of standing at the window waving like every other tribute, we sneak up to the dining hall. Earlier today, I noticed an emergency exit hatch. I told Jace my idea, and he immediately agreed. It took about 10 minutes, but by the time the train pulled up, we were safely tied and sitting on the top of the train.

The Capitol went wild when they saw us. Usually, tributes sit at the windows waving. Sometimes, they don't even show up. To have us, the "couple" from District 4, sitting on top of the train, drove them mad. Screaming, chanting, throwing daisies and other flowers at us, we certainly made a splash. Once we were stopped, Jace and I untied ourselves, waved goodbye, and hopped down into the dining hall.

Walking outside was like entering a new world. The Capitol people looked so ridiculous and bizzare, I thought I was in a fever dream. Dyed skin, implanted jewels, whiskers, tattoos covering their entire bodies, nothing was too strange. I saw one woman who, on one hand, had snakes for fingers.

We headed straight for the tower, flanked by Jessyca, Alex, and Volumnia. They weren't too happy with our stunt—well, Volumnia wasn't. Alex thought it was hilarious, and Jessyca thought it was adorable and fun. Just the bit of new blood the Games needed.

Once inside, we were separated and taken to our prep teams. Once there, I was basically in hell. My prep team was nice, they couldn't stop gushing about my entrance into the Capitol. The stuff they did to me, however, wasn't so nice. I was waxed, from head to toe. They plucked my eyebrows, scrubbed my skin, and gave me a manicure and pedicure. After a few hours, however, my skin was perfectly smooth and tan, my brows were shaped, my nails were painted the color of the ocean's bottom, and my hair was washed. They left me with a bunch of hugs, hinting toward my outfit.

Once they left, I had a minute or so before my stylist came. I stood in front of the mirror, staring at my body. At 5'3, I was slim, with an athletic yet curvy build. My dirty blonde hair hung in a slight wave down to my waist, and my dark green eyes stood out, wide and slightly worried. I wondered what my costume was going to be. For many years, our tributes have been fishermen, fishes, or an interpretation of the ocean itself.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when my stylist walked in.

"Hello there," she said with a smile, and turned around. "I'm Sedona, your stylist."

Sedona certainly looked… unique. Her hair was a vivid purple, teased into a beehive. Her eyes were a neon shade of yellow. Her eyelashes and eyelids were coated in silver glitter, and she wore only a small, bejeweled silver minidress. She towered over me, wearing a pair of huge, silver heels. Her arms were covered in bracelets, and her nails looked more like claws.

"Oh, hi. I'm Aislinn… you probably knew that," I stutter, taking in her appearance.

She grins at me. "Of course I know. Now, what do you know of ocean mythology?"

"Umm…. nothing?" I ask, confused. "I've heard of Sirens—they lure fishermen in with their voices, then drown them."

"Great!" She smiles and bobs her head. I stare at her hair, which doesn't seem to move at all. "What about mermaids? Have you heard of them?"

I think for a minute before responding. "They're people with tails, right?"

Sedona starts clapping happily. "Yay! You got it! Yes, mermaids are women with fish tails instead of legs. They supposedly live in the ocean… my thought for the chariots was that you could be a mermaid." She grins. "Now, time for your costume!"

She runs past me before I can say anything else, and brings back a black bag. Hanging it on a hook, she sits me down in a chair and starts applying my makeup and doing my hair. After what seems like forever, I'm allowed to look at myself.

And wow, do I look different. My eyes look huge, with big eyelashes and rimmed in black. There's a light dusting of silver eyeshadow, and my lips are a pinkish-coral, and well outlined. My hair was left down, with a lot of little braids running through it. Some of my front hair was looped to the back, and secured with a little pearl comb. On my finger, my ring remains as always.

"You like?" Sedona asks, smiling widly. Once she sees me nod, she squeals with joy. "Awesome! And you haven't even SEEN your costume yet!"

She rushes over to the bag and begins to dress me. For my top, it's very simple. It's a silvery blue bikini top, with little pearls at the end of all the ties. It ties behind my back, and behind my neck. The bottoms, however, are what make my outfit. It's a blue-green skirt, covered in what look to be tiny scales. It clings to my body until mid-shin, where it flares out. With the colors moving in the light, it looks like I have scales. For my shoes, I just have a simple pair of ballet flats, the same color as my top. A couple strands of pearls are strung around my neck, with a few more draped over my hair. I grin at myself in the mirror. I look awesome.

Sedona shoos me out of our room, where I meet Jace. He's wearing no top at all, just a pair of pants the same silvery blue as my top. His shoes are just a deep blue, like my nails. He, however, has a trident, and a little crown of scales. He was permitted to wear a little bit less makeup, with only his eyes outlined, and nothing else.

"You look…. great," he smiles at me, then sticks out his tongue. "But I'm your king, so you better listen to me now."

I roll my eyes. "Like I'd ever listen to you. C'mon, it's time to go."

Before we climb into our chariot, which was painted with the ocean waves cresting along it, Alex and Jessyca give us last minute responses. Since we entered so uniquely, they want me to ride one of the horses sidesaddle, with Jace pretending to steer the chariot using long strings of fake seaweed. We get into position, and they give us the rest of the instructions. I'm to smile, giggle, and wave, acting very flirty and friendly. So, basically just like me.

Jace, however, is to look down on the audience. No waving, smiling nothing. He's allowed to nod once or twice, but regally, like he really is a king. Grinning, we get into place.

"Jace, stop it, act serious!" I giggle, not even faking it. He pouts, but stops, and starts riding. I notice a couple of the other Districts watching us.

District One was dressed up as Capitol citizens, a clever idea for the luxury district. They look uncomfortable, and kind of ridiculous, but I'm sure the Capitol would eat it up. Two were Peacekeepers, another clever idea. They looked strong, and tough. We exchanged nods, already knowing we'd be allies. Three were strung in lights, and wearing all silver. The others were kind of stupid, bad ideas like flowers or coal miners.

Suddenly, the chariot ride started. One rode out first, followed by Two, and Three, and then it was us. I smiled and giggled, clinging to my horse for dear life. The Capitol freaked out once they saw me, flapping my tail and giggling, blowing them kisses. Jace certainly looked the part, like a powerful sea god.

The entire way down the path, I smiled and waved at everyone. Giggling, I blew kisses to a few people. At one point, I turned to Jace and waved, and he nodded back at me like a king. Man, were we in character.

All too soon, the ride was over, and I turned to watch the President. Before everyone turned to him, I waved at him, blowing him a kiss. President Roche didn't notice, but the Capitol sure did. They cheered until he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"Hello there, tributes and citizens of Panem," he began, his voice amplified a thousand times over. "Welcome to the 38th Hunger Games."


End file.
